1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wastewater treatment method and apparatus effective in subjecting minute solid particles contained in a liquid to be treated to coagulation, separation, decomposition and sterilization. More particularly, the wastewater treatment method and apparatus according to the present invention have features adapted to the treatment of an object liquid by greatly varying the oxidation-reduction potential and oxidation potential by a field effect of a high frequency suited to each liquid to be treated, resulting in an electrochemical reaction, so as to fractionate minute solid particles in the object liquid and promote the decomposition, sterilization and separation of the fractionated particles with respect to the water.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a method of separating and removing minute solid particles from contaminated waste water and waste painting water, chemicals, such as a coagulant, a high molecular agent and the like have heretofore been used. The equipment for use in practicing this method is large and requires a large installation area. The equipment not only is expensive but also involves a high cost for its maintenance and management.
Recently, a wastewater treatment apparatus utilizing the electrolysis of water has been proposed. Although this kind of apparatus may possibly be smaller and requires a substantial amount of power, it harmonizes excellently with the environment. In a wastewater treatment in a related art utilizing apparatus for the electrolysis of water, an AC voltage of a low frequency of around 30 Hz-80 KHz is applied to electrodes. This apparatus does not have a satisfactory performance with respect to the fractionation of crystals in the water, the fouling of electrodes the fractionation of minute solid particles, the promotion of a particle separating effect with respect to the water, and, especially, the treatment of a large quantity of water.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-mentioned circumstances, and provides a wastewater treating method and apparatus adapted to easily treat water the quantity of which is as large as around ten times that of the water treated by a method in a related art, and apparatus of this kind, by generating an electrochemical reaction in the water being treated, fractionating minute solid particles and the like without using chemicals, improving a particle decomposing, sterilizing and separating effect promoting performance with respect to the water, and thereby greatly varying the oxidation-reduction potential and oxidation potential; and reducing the equipment installation area to a minimum level and running cost.
In the wastewater treatment method, in which impurities, such as sludge, organisms, etc. in a liquid to be treated are coagulated, decomposed, sterilized and separated by applying an AC voltage of a predetermined frequency between a first electrode and a second electrode provided in the object water, and thereby causing an AC field to work on the same water, the frequency of the AC voltage used is set to a high level suited to the quality of the water, in a frequency band in which metal ions, hydrogen, and oxygen are dissolved into and taken out in large quantities, occurring in AC electrolysis of the object liquid elute.
The method preferably has the following characteristics.
(1) When the liquid to be treated is underground water, a frequency in the vicinity of 310 KHz is used.
(2) When the liquid to be treated is city water, a frequency in the vicinity of 170 KHz is used.
(3) A third electrode is provided in a non-connected state in the liquid to be treated.
(4) The first and second electrodes are self-cleaned by using a low frequency in a frequency band in which metal ions, hydrogen, and oxygen are dissolved into and taken out in large quantities, occurring in the AC electrolysis of the object liquid elute.
(5) An AC voltage of a high frequency for causing an AC field to work on the object liquid and an AC voltage of a low frequency for self-cleaning the first and second electrodes are switched from one to the other in a contactless manner in a predetermined cycle, and the resultant AC voltage is applied to the electrodes.
The wastewater treatment apparatus of the invention is adapted to subject impurities, such as sludge, organisms, etc. in a liquid to be treated, to coagulation, decomposition, sterilization and separation by applying an AC voltage of a predetermined frequency between a first electrode and a second electrode provided in the liquid to be treated, thereby causing an AC field to work on the same liquid. Such apparatus includes an AC power source for generating an AC voltage set to a predetermined frequency, and a control unit for applying between the first and second electrodes an AC voltage of a high frequency suited to the quality of the water, in a frequency band in which metal ions, hydrogen, and oxygen are dissolved into and taken out in large quantities, occurring in the AC electrolysis of the object liquid elute. The apparatus is designed so as to fractionate the impurities by applying an AC field generated by the AC voltage of a high frequency to the object liquid, and thereby promote an efficient separation of the fractionated impurities from the water.
The apparatus preferably has the following components.
(1) The control unit applies an AC voltage of a high frequency which promotes the separation of the impurities from an object liquid by causing an AC field to work on the same liquid, thereby fractionating the impurities, and which is in a frequency band in which metal ions, hydrogen and oxygen are dissolved into and taken out in large quantities, during the AC electrolysis of the object liquid elute The control unit also applies an AC voltage of a low frequency to the first and second electrodes for self-cleaning such electrodes.
(2) The control unit switches the AC voltage of a high frequency and the AC voltage of a low frequency from one to the other in a contactless manner in a predetermined cycle, and applies the resultant AC voltage to the above-mentioned electrodes.
(3) The first and second electrodes are formed of multiple, coaxial pipe type electrodes.
(4) A third electrode is provided in a non-connected state in the liquid to be treated.
According to the present invention, the use of a high frequency suited to the quality of the water, in a frequency band in which metal ions, hydrogen, and oxygen are dissolved into and taken out in large quantities, occurring in the AC electrolysis of the liquid to be treated, causes crystals and bubbles in the water to be fractionated, sludge, organisms, etc. to be fractionated, the water decomposing, sterilizing and separating effects of the electrolysis to be increased, the oxidation-reduction potential and oxidation potential to be varied greatly, an electric field effect (vibration effect) based on the high frequency suited to the quality of the water to increase, and a water sterilizing effect to be thereby produced. Especially, when city water, underground water, etc. are used as drinking water and food manufacturing water, the safety thereof can be improved by sterilizing the same. In a sewage treatment, the sterilization thereof, the decomposition of chlorine compound and dioxin, COD(chemical oxygen demand) and the separation and decomposition of environment contaminating substances have enabled the prevention of river contamination and the recycling of sewage.
Since the self-cleaning of the electrodes is done by using a low frequency, the substances deposited thereon are removed therefrom, and the surface of electrodes are regenerated, thus enabling the water treatment efficiency to be improved.
Since a third electrode is provided in a non-connected state, the elution of the metal ions is further promoted, and the oxidation-reduction potential and oxidation potential are varied greatly.
Multiple coaxial pipe type electrodes are used as the first and second electrodes, therefore an aqueous solution having a low electrical conductivity can be electrolyzed with a high efficiency.